During the building of large construction projects, many professionals are required in order to quickly and efficiently develop the project.
A builder might typically have numerous consultations with civil, environmental, and structural engineers as well as land and site development professionals.
Information from each discipline is shared in order to coordinate various aspects of the construction project and reduce risks. A risk assessment “protocol” is usually developed to statistically and/or qualitatively address the risks at a particular site in order to reduce the degree of uncertainty. Currently, there is not an efficient method to manage such interdisciplinary consultations.
Prior art methods do not provide a user friendly, easily acceptable mechanism to assess site development risks and reduce the uncertainty of a construction project.
What is needed is a method that encourages collaboration between individuals within different disciplines. The method should allow information to be easily accessible to each individual. The method also needs to statistically and/or qualitatively address the known risks at a particular construction site and reduce the degree of uncertainty for a specific project.